


Havenfall Spooktober

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: her banner over me is love [3]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Crush, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Jewish Character, Jewish Character of Color, Married Couple, Menstruation, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Thirty-one glimpses into the lives of the Hunt pack in the October the triplets are seven.





	1. Paranormal

“Did you ever think this would be our life?” Kelila asks her sister as they sit side-by-side on the couch Mothman picked out for the house. They’re watching Mac and Gwen arm wrestle for the last of the venison sausage, and Issa is hanging onto Mac’s arm as a handicap to make it more fair while Twyla and Wade cheer on from the sidelines. The triplets are seven now, and all three are balls of unlimited energy.

“Both of us being married to women, or both of us being married to supernatural beings?”

“Both,” Kelila admits. “Though I always figured you liked girls. It was the banshee thing that tripped me up.”

Grace punches her in the shoulder. “Well, I always should’ve figured you’d end up with a buff lady. You had such a huge crush on Mac in high school, after all.” She raises her voice at the end there, a clear attempt at a distraction.

It works, and Mac whips her head around to stare, face pink, and she’s unfocused just long enough for Gwen to slam her arm to the table. All three of the kids cheer and Gwen snatches up the last of the sausage from the counter before Mac can demand a rematch. “Thanks, babe!”

Grace blows Gwen a kiss. Mac growls under her breath, but she calms down when Kelila gets up to nuzzle at her chin. “I’ll make you some more tomorrow,” she promises. “You’ll need that energy for the run.”

Mac presses her lips to the crown of Kelila’s head, and everything is right with the world.


	2. Autumn

Kelila’s happy at least one of her kids is less active, since she now has an excuse to carve Jack-o’-Lanterns every year.

Twyla and Issa usually join Mac further out in the yard for more active activities, like jumping in leaf piles or playing catch, but Wade is happy to sit on the porch with Kelila and carve a small army of pumpkins to decorate the drive. They also now have plenty of pumpkin and pumpkin seeds to make a variety of fall treats for the pack, which is a plus. 

A pumpkin with a cat face carved into it joins a witch, a vampire, and a crescent moon, and Wade reaches for the pattern for a zombie next. “I’m going to go get some hot cider,” she tells him as he pins the pattern to another pumpkin. “Do you want anything?”

“Hot chocolate, please,” he says.

Kelila kisses him on the forehead and heads inside. There’s a crock pot full of homemade apple cider on the counter, and while she heats up the milk for hot chocolate on the stove, she spoons some of the cider into a travel mug for herself. Then, after a moment of deliberation, she gets whipped cream out of the fridge and tops her cider with it. Wade absolutely refuses to drink hot chocolate without mini marshmallows, the kind that are a little hard on the outside, so she dumps a generous amount into a smaller travel mug and pours the hot chocolate over it. 

Before she takes the drinks back outside, she checks on the pie crust resting in the fridge, waiting to be made into pumpkin and apple pie. Annabelle and Damien will be over later to help roll it out, because Kelila frankly refuses to roll out enough crust for all the pies she’s making. She’ll have to send Mac out later to get some vegan vanilla ice cream for Twyla’s pies.

Satisfied, she goes back to the porch. They have about seven more pumpkins to carve, after all, and she doesn’t want to make her son wait.


	3. Horns

Issa’s always had a strange fixation on JD’s horns.

They were her best babysitter when she was young, because all they had to do was drop their human form and she would reach for their horns and be mesmerized the rest of the night. She loved riding on their shoulders and holding onto their hair where their horns would be whenever they went out with everyone. It was cute, when she was younger.

The older she gets, though, the more apparent it is that this is less of a fascination with JD’s horns and more a fascination with JD themself. 

Kelila worries, at first. She loves JD as a friend, after all, but she doesn’t think she would ever trust him with her heart like she’s trusted Mac. They don’t seem responsible enough for a serious relationship like that.

But, then again, Issa is still young. She’s only seven. If JD had any inclination towards children, she and Mac would tear them apart, but they don’t. Issa’s crush may very well be just that—a childish crush. Hell, she’d had a crush on plenty older people as a kid. This would probably pass.

On the off chance it doesn’t pass, Kelila decides to trust her daughter and her friend. She can only hope she raises Issa well enough that she can make good decisions when it comes to herself and her personal relationships, and she’ll support her children in all their endeavors. When they’re adults she’ll have no say over their actions anyway. 

So she watches Issa play with JD’s horns while they work on their bike and leans into her wife and tries not to worry too much about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that what MC is witnessing is a precocious crush. A lot of kids have crushes on adults when they are young. However, JD would never even think about touching a child in a romantic or sexual way, and MC and Mac both know this, and that is why they don't intervene. 
> 
> If (and this is a big IF) Issa were still to have a crush on JD when she's an adult and JD reciprocates, MC has decided to support them. She will not push them to get together, and she will not intervene if it happens on its own. This is because she wants to stay in her kids' lives for as long as she can, and she knows that once Issa is an adult, she can legally do whatever she wants.


	4. Vampire

“Bleh!”

Diego levels an unimpressed look at Twyla, who has a set of cheap glow-in-the-dark vampire fangs crowding her small mouth. “That’s a stereotype,” he says, his voice so serious Kelila can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of her throat.

Mac’s on call today, so Diego offered to help her take the triplets shopping for Halloween costumes in Indianapolis. “Besides,” she said when she asked, “I want to find a costume to surprise Mac.”

“I don’t need to know that much about your sex life,” he replied. But he’s here anyway, and between the two of them they’ve managed to corral her three kids into something resembling a sane shopping trip.

Issa’s already decided to be a devil. Again. This is the third year in a row, so it’s not surprising. Wade is struggling to pick between a zombie and a ghost, but Kelila hopes he doesn’t pick the ghost. She could make that at home for free and she doesn’t want to pay for an overpriced sheet. 

Twyla’s having a little more trouble picking out a costume, because she wants to be just about everything she sees. At this point, Kelila wishes they sold individual parts of costumes so they could just assemble what Twyla likes out of every set and all it a day. Next year, she decides, they’ll make costumes at home.

Wade decides on the zombie, so Kelila plops a pack of costume makeup and a black wig into their cart as well. Then, sure that Diego can handle her children for a few minutes, she slips into the adult section of the costumes. When she finds what she wants, she puts it in her cart and returns to Diego and the kids.

Diego looks exasperated and Twyla looks like the cat that got the cream. She’s decided to be a vampire.


	5. Moon

The moon always affects how Mac acts. This isn’t new. Kelila’s been with her for almost ten years at this point, so that doesn’t surprise her.

She still gasps at the feeling of Mac’s teeth grazing against her neck, of Mac’s fingers between her thighs. She’s lying on the ground on a makeshift bed of leaves, but she’s running so hot she doesn’t even notice the cool fall wetness. All she can think about is Mac’s weight over her, pinning her down. 

A howl in the distance. Annabelle and Damien are running somewhere in the forest near them, but they both know well enough to not come too close. Damien is pack, now; he can feel what they’re doing as well as Annabelle.

Kelila shudders as her orgasm overtakes her, but Mac doesn’t slow down, not until Kelila pushes her away, too overstimulated to continue. Then she ducks her head between Kelila’s thighs to lick up the mess she caused, and Kelila sighs.

She can see the crescent moon’s silvery light through the trees, and it calls to the wolf inside her. If she hadn't already shifted, she wouldn’t be able to resist. As it is, her golden eyes are screwed shut as Mac’s tongue finds its way home, and she cries out, not quite a howl but not nearly human, either. “If I didn’t know any better,” she gasps, “I’d think you were trying to get me pregnant again.”

The suggestion seems to rile her up even more, as she doubles her efforts to push her over the edge. 

When they meet back up with Damien and Annabelle before sunrise, they give her and Mac teasing grins, but Kelila can’t complain.


	6. Demon

“No demon summoning in my house.”

“But—”

“No. We just got the floors re-done. And I don’t want my kids thinking it’s okay to summon demons whenever they feel like it.”

“Mac—”

“I’m not discussing this.”

“It’s less of a demon summoning and more of an astral projecting.”

“...oh?”

“I wanted to moon my dad.”

“...”

“Mac?”

“Fair enough. But do it in the backyard. I don’t want chalk on the hardwood.”


	7. Witches

“So, Luce definitely isn’t human, right?”

Razi groans. “Kelila, we’ve been over this. If Luce was supernatural, we would’ve figured it out by now.”

“She doesn’t smell  _ human, _ Razi!” Kelila keeps her voice low enough that the kids, who are arguing over the last of the fries on their shared plate, can’t hear her. “I told Mac that the first day we came here after I took the bite. It’s been over seven years, and she hasn’t aged a day!”

“Maybe she has a good skin care routine.”

_ “Razi.” _

“Momma, can we have more chicken nuggets?”

Kelila bites back a sigh at Wade’s question. “You guys have been spending too much time with your Aunt Annabelle.”

“But can we?”

“Sure, baby.” She flags down the waitress, a girl she recognizes as being a few years younger than Grace, and orders an extra order of chicken nuggets, and extra order of fries, and a refill on all their drinks. “All I’m saying,” she says to Razi when the waitress leaves, “is that I think there’s more to Luce than meets the eye.”

“Let’s say, theoretically, you’re right.” He leans back in his booth and crosses his arms. “What do you propose Luce is?”

“Do witches exist?”   



	8. Blood

“We should probably give the kids the puberty talk soon.”

Mac, who is standing at the bathroom vanity as she gets ready for bed, smirks at Kelila in the mirror. “Just because you’re pissed off you got your period early doesn’t mean you get to scare them, sweetheart.”

Kelila scowls at her wife and, after flushing the toilet, hip-checks her at the sink. “It’s not just that,” she says. “I started bleeding when I was, like, eight.”

Mac’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really?”

“I went to the bathroom at school and almost had a heart attack. I don’t want Twyla or Issa to feel like that.”

“I was a late bloomer,” Mac admits. “I didn’t start until I was fourteen. Then again,” she continues, “I didn’t shift until I was nineteen, either. I may just be an anomaly.”

Kelila giggles and rocks forward on her toes to kiss her wife on the cheek. “Let’s talk to them after school tomorrow. Wade, too,” she adds. “I won’t have my son not knowing how the female reproductive system works.”

*

The kids are, naturally, mortified the next afternoon, but the conversation makes sure that, in a month, when Twyla sees the blood on her sheets during her midnight bathroom run, she comes into their bedroom and asks for a pad instead of screaming.


	9. Costume

“Can I take this off yet?”

From the dark void on the other side of the blindfold, Mac hears her wife giggle. The kids are staying at the bowling alley for the night, and from the way Razi winked at Mac as she and Kelila left, her wife has something special planned. “Patience, babe.”

Mac quirks an eyebrow. “Funny. I usually have to say that to you.”

“If you’re gonna be mean, maybe I won’t give you your present.” Though Kelilia is trying to sound stern, Mac can feel the amusement through their bond, tinged ever-so-slightly with arousal. Interesting.

Fine. She’ll play along. “A present?” she asks, not bothering to hide the humor from her voice. “What for?”

“Well,” Kelila sing-songs, “I know we’re going to the actual Halloween party as Badger and Monarch—” A shift in the air and a more concentrated scent tells Mac Kelila has gotten closer— “but I found another costume in Indianapolis I thought I’d buy just to show you.”

Mac’s heart picks up speed. Almost ten years of marriage and the thought of Kelila in anything risque still sets her off like they just started dating a day ago. “Oh?” she says, hoping she sounds casual.

There’s a soft pressure on her thighs, and it’s a pressure she knows well. Kelila sits on her lap often enough, after all. Those slim, nimble fingers she’s oh so acquainted with (she’ll never forget the way Kelila blushed when she admitted how she guessed her ring size all those years ago) reach behind Mac’s head and untie the blindfold.

After she blinks away the spots in her vision, Mac feels her face flush. Kelila is, as she predicted, straddling her, and she’s wearing a sexy cop costume, complete with fishnets and cheap plastic handcuffs. The only part of her costume that was added seems to be the bronze star-shaped badge pinned to the little material covering her not-inconsiderable breasts, though that, too, had been modified. She recognizes her wife’s handwriting changing the sheriff’s badge so that it says “Property of the Sheriff” instead.

She tries to say something, but it comes out as a guttural growl instead.

Kelila giggles. “I take it you like your gift?”

“It’ll look even better on the floor.”

She’s glad Razi has the kids tonight, because she’s going to make Kelila  _ scream. _


	10. Angel

Kelila bursts through the front door, arms laden with groceries and hair a mess. She hadn’t realized how low on food they were running until she went to start on dinner, so she had to run out to the store while Annabelle stayed at the house to watch the kids. It’s always easy to convince Annabelle and Damien to help out; they love their nieces and nephew, and are always happy to be paid with a home-cooked dinner.

“Oh, they were angels,” Annabelle says when Kelila asks. “They always are. You and Mac are good parents.”

Kelila arches an eyebrow, thoroughly unconvinced. Wade is always fairly well-behaved, and Twyla usually is, despite her stubbornness, but Issa is a little dust devil with a penchant for starting fights. “Are you sure you were watching the right kids?”

Annabelle laughs and pulls Wade into a gentle headlock. “Please, I can handle them. I was the first one besides you and Mac to hold one of ‘em; I’m the  _ best _ aunt.”

“Speaking of kids,” says Kelila as she watches Wade squirm out of Annabelle’s hold and wraps his arms and legs around Kelila’s leg, “have you and Damien thought about having any?”

Annabelle flushes scarlet. “I—what—no—”

“You’ve been together for how long, now? Mac and I were only together less than a year before she proposed.”

“...I’m waiting for him to make a move,” Annabelle admits. At Kelila’s confused look, she clarifies, “We live together and sleep together and I guess we’re dating, but we’ve never talked about it.”

Kelila raises an arm in invitation and Annabelle latches onto her side, careful to not step on Wade. Issa and Twyla, still at the table, see this and jump up to join the group hug, one dangling from each of Annabelle’s legs. “You listen to me,” Kelila says. “If you want to make things official with Damien, you have to start the conversation. You and I both know he won’t.”

Annabelle laughs, the sound wet. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Yeah, well, I’m a mom. Moms are always right. Right, kids?”

“Right!” all three kids chorus.

Kelila laughs and shoos them away, and they run out to the porch. She turns her attention back to the bags of groceries to be put away. “I see the way he looks at you,” she says. “It’s the same way Mac looks at me. He loves you, Annabelle, believe me. He’d be an idiot not to.”

“If all else fails, I could just propose to him!”

Kelila pats her on the head, between where her ears would be if she was shifted, and starts putting her groceries away. “Then maybe you can work on an angel of your own.”

She’s not facing Annabelle, but the noise she makes tells her everything she needs to know about her reaction.


	11. Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with verbal bullying, homophobia, and antisemitism. If any of these subjects could harm you mentally or emotionally, please take care in reading.

Kelila knows something is wrong when she picks the kids up from school and Issa is quiet.

She sets Twyla and Wade on their homework at the kitchen table and claims she needs Issa to help her with something in the yard. Then, when they’re alone, she opens up the old truck bed, lifts Issa up into it, and sits beside her. “Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

Issa blinks. “How did you know?”

“I’m your momma. It’s my job.” She wraps an arm around Issa’s shoulders and pulls her into her side. “I won’t make you talk if you really don’t want to, but I would like it if you did.”

Issa sighs. “It’s just dumb, is all.”

“If it made you upset, it’s not dumb.”

“Yeah, it is!” Issa snaps. “I know they’re wrong! I shouldn’t be upset!” As if the floodgates have been broken down, she continues, “All these kids at school, they think we’re bad people! Did you know that? They think you and mom shouldn’t be married and we worship the devil because we don’t go to church and we’re  _ bad—” _

“Oh, honey.” Kelila pulls her daughter closer to her until she’s sitting in her lap. “Issa, Gili, my baby, I’m so sorry you had to hear those awful things.”

“Can I tell them we’re Jewish?” Issa asks, her voice so terribly small. “That way they know we’re not devil worshippers?”

“Okay, one, you don’t owe them any explanation. Two, a lot of goyim—not all of them, but a lot—think really bad things about our people. I don’t think telling bullies at school about it is going to help.”

“Then what should I do?”

“The mom answer,” Kelila says, “is to keep your head up and know who you are. But I think JD might have a more… immediate solution for you, if you want me to call them.”

Just as she predicted, Issa perks up at JD’s name. “Really?”

Kelila makes a show of it, putting a hand to her chest and closing her eyes. She tugs on the bond between her and JD. The resulting tug lets her know JD is on their way. “They’ll be here soon,” she tells Issa. “Do you want me to wait out here with you?”

“Yes, please.”

“And you still have to do your homework when you’re done talking to JD.”

“But  _ Momma!” _

Kelila laughs and feels just a little bad for the poor kids at school who will have to face the wrath of the Jersey Devil.


	12. Spirit

“Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?”

Mac laughs and gives Kelila’s thigh a teasing squeeze. She’d been more than happy to get between her wife’s legs, even if solely for decorating purposes, and Kelila’s weight barely felt like anything perched on her shoulders. “I could stand to hear it more.” She bats at the end of the strand of pumpkin-shaped lights Kelila is in the process of hanging on the eaves of the roof. “You really get into the Halloween spirit, huh?”

“You know perfectly well why, Mackenzie Hunt.”

“Yeah, Mom,” Twyla chimes in. She’s sitting on the porch steps with a worn book in her lap, alone for once because Wade is practicing his clarinet and Issa has to do some extra-credit work inside. “Halloween is the best holiday ever!”

But Mac knows that’s not what Kelila means. All her life growing up, she was bombarded with Christmas decorations she had to pretend to like. The few decorations her family could put up for Hanukkah were bland, a stark contrast to the vibrant reds and greens and golds other families got to put up. Even now, she’s too cautious to decorate for the winter holiday she really wants to celebrate. So, Halloween is the only time she really gets to go all out. 

“Someday,” Mac says, pitching her voice low enough that Twyla can’t hear but Kelila can, “we’ll be able to decorate for Hanukkah. I promise.”

A rush of affection rushes through their bond. “I know, babe. For now, this is enough.”


	13. Tattoo

Of all the kids to be excited about getting henna tattoos, Wade is the most enthused.

Razi is all-too-happy to work with henna. Kelila remembers the first time he did it to her, a little after she started working at the bowling alley. JD always refuses henna, saying they can get a real tattoo any time they want, and neither Diego nor Mac have ever had any interest in tattoos at all. “Rahim really got us into it,” he says as he works on the kids’ hands. “He made me and Roshini practice with him as kids.”

“Well, it turned out well for him, didn’t it?” Kelila says.

Wade, ho has been diligently studying the intricate pattern Razi etched onto his hand, tugs on her shirt to get her attention. “Momma,” he says, very seriously, “can I get a real tattoo?”

Kelila laughs and gives him a quick squeeze. “When you’re older, baby.”


	14. Birds

“JD, no.”

“Oh, come  _ on.  _ It’s not even a horror movie!”

“It scared the hell outta me the first time I saw it! Grace had nightmares for weeks!”

“Oh, wow, you two were wimps, huh?”

“I refuse.”

“Sheesh, relax. The effects aren’t even that good.”

“If you let my kids watch  _ The Birds, _ I’m gonna slash your tires.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all ever seen The Birds??? It's terrifying, I don't recommend.


	15. Nightmare

Mac doesn’t have nightmares very often, but when she does, they wake Kelila up, too.

It’s a consequence of their mating bond, she thinks. Whenever Mac is in distress, she’s alert, body poised to fight whatever threat is coming their way. It’s just too bad that the wolf doesn’t understand how scary a nightmare can be.

Kelila, over the years, has developed a certain way of dealing with her wife’s nightmares. First of all, she never wakes Mac up; she waits for Mac to do it herself. The first time she'd tried waking her up, she’d had to nurse a shiner for a day or two. Second, she knows that when Mac  _ does _ wake up, she’s in a blind panic, and is very likely to lash out, so Kelila bares her throat and stays as still as possible. The show of submission usually calms Mac down enough that Kelila can pull her into her arms.

As always, this works, and before long Mac is breathing heavily into Kelila’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for waking you up,” she rasps.

“Better you than the kids,” Kelila jokes. “At least with you there’s not as big of a chance of bed-wetting.”

“None of the kids have wet the bed in over a year, sweetheart.”

“But they’re more likely to than you.” She pauses. Brings a hand to Mac’s hair. “Wanna talk about it?”

“The silver cuffs.”

Kelila winces, because, yeah,  _ that _ particular nightmare is probably her fault. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Mac says.

“It kinda is, babe. They were my idea.”

“Because you were terrified and desperate.”

“Still…”

“Hey.” Mac presses a kiss to Kelila’s shoulder. “I’m the one who should be upset. I had the nightmare.”

Kelila laughs. “Of course, babe, my mistake.”

It takes them a while more to get back to sleep, but every minute is worth it.


	16. Flashlight

The thing about Diego being the oldest of Havenfall’s Finest is that he’s also the best storyteller.

“In a rural village,” he starts, his voice pitched low, “there lived a woman named Maria.” They’re gathered in the forest, taking a break during a pack run, and JD had come up with the idea of telling ghost stories. Since the kids were safely at home, sleeping, Kelila and Mac agreed, and so here they are. 

Then, to be dramatic, he whips out a flashlight and shines it on his face.

Kelila bites back a laugh. His story already wasn’t going to be that spooky; everyone knows the legend of La Llorna, after all. But with the melodramatic light shining on his face, he’s even harder to take seriously.

JD doesn’t even try to contain his laughter. “What the fuck, Diego?” they cackle, actually doubling over and clutching at their stomach for added effect. “That’s an overnight camp trick, where did you even  _ learn _ that?”

Diego pouts in their direction. “I’m trying to add to the atmosphere, Jordan.”

Though Mac isn’t laughing, Kelila can feel her chest shaking with the effort of holding it back, She snuggles further into her wife’s side and smiles when she is given a kiss on the cheek for her trouble. 

She loves nights like this, with her whole pack together and her wife’s arms around her, and even listening to her friends’ bickering can’t take that away.


	17. Death

No matter how long it’s been, going to her parents’ grave is still hard.

She wishes Grace was here; she was the one who always took care of the graves when she still lived in Havenfall. And looking at them now, it shows; the headstones are dirty and covered in grass, and the plot is unkempt. Kelila wonders if maybe she should have brought clippers.

She has a bouquet of flowers from the grocery store in her fists, so she places it between the headstones. After glancing around to make sure the cemetery is empty, she says, in Hebrew, “I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit. It’s too emotional, for me.”

Her parents’ graves say nothing.

“I have a wife now,” she continues, still using her mother’s tongue. “She’s great. She takes good care of me and our kids. I named my middle daughter after you, Mom.”

Sometimes, if she’s quiet, Kelila can imagine her mother’s voice, or the way her father laughed. These don’t usually bring comfort to her, but they do now.

“I wish you could’ve met them. Well, I probably wouldn’t be married to Mac if you guys were still here, but.” She stops. “I’m bad at this, sorry. I don’t even know why I came today.” Slowly, she reaches to touch the top of her mother’s gravestone. “I don’t know if I’ll be back to visit again. But I love you, and I miss you.”

Then she walks back to her truck and drives home.


	18. Spider

“MAC!”

“Kelila! Shit, what’s wrong?”

“There’s a spider in the bathroom!”

“... are you kidding me?”

“Babe, c’mon, take care of it, please?”

“You’re literally a werewolf. How are you afraid of a spider?”

“Spiders are the most terrifying creatures on the planet. I bet we would’ve given Beau Rider a heart attack when he first showed up if we just threw a spider at him.”

“It’s a bug, sweetheart, I’m sure you can handle it just fine.”

“Could you be convinced if I mentioned we would have time to shower together if you got rid of it?”

“...yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck spiders.


End file.
